cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
L416 Viknnir
The L416 Viknnir '("Warrior") is a Sirian Army IFV. Overview Role & Design In line with Sirian doctrine - that aggressive, rapid manoeuvre backed by significant firepower wins battles - the L416 is intended to be a speedy yet well protected vehicle that can deploy its soldiers in the heart of the fighting and provide fire support to dismounted infantry. Armament The primary weapon of the L416 is a 100mm autorailcannon mounted in the IFV's turret. It can load sabot rounds for dealing with light to moderately armoured threats, or HEAT/HESH to deal with personnel and fortifications. More rarely, Viknnirs are armed with canister shells, turning the autorailcannon into an oversized shotgun. This is useful for handling opponents in concealment or massed infantry. Somewhat unusually for a IFV main gun, it can be fired in bursts of three shots. This is backed up by a smaller coaxial autorailcannon, typically used when a threat does not call for the power of the 100mm weapon. Although it is far from an ideal fight, the L416 can attack enemy tanks by way of its missile pod. Mounted on an "arm" attached to the turret, this allows the L416 to attack tank threats without unduly exposing the IFV to return fire. Typically the L88 ''Warhammer is carried. It is a fire and forget weapon. Defences The L416, in common with many Sirian vehicles, uses pellao armour to protect itself against both energy and kinetic threats. An optional overlay of Conquest ERA helps to blunt incoming kinetic penetrators. The Inquisitor Active Protection System detects incoming fire and reacts with the relevant defence. For example, an incoming missile might be prematurely detonated via a small kinetic projectile. Another option is dazzling the seeker or temporarily blinding the firer with a built in dazzler. The turret can optionally auto-slew to target the position where the shot came from. The L416 is equipped with smoke grenade dischargers. When activated, these launch smoke grenades high into the air. When they detonate, they create a curtain of thick sensor opaque smoke that also diffuses energy beams. This may be automatically triggered by the IFV's computers or performed manually. If this is not possible, the L416 can also create a dense smoke screen via fuel injection into the exhaust. However, this method provides no protection against energy weapons or sensors. An optional kit for the L416 developed recently consists of a series of panels that replace the Conquest ERA. In return for the loss of protection, the L416 can disguise its signature on sensors by controlling the emissions from the panels. For example, it may disguise itself as a normal car. However, this does '''nothing to prevent visual identification. As a result, the system is most commonly used in conditions where vision is limited. Like all Sirian military vehicles, it is sealed against NBC contaminants. A pellao shell covers the crew positions, improving their survivability in an engagement. Mobility The L416 is a tracked vehicle. Although this means that it risks tearing up roads, it also results in improved off-road performance. More peculiarly, the L416 is amphibious, with a pair of powerful waterjets providing propulsion in the water. This allows it to ford rivers or disembark some distance from a shoreline with little trouble. Variants The L416 has accumulated a handful of variants during its decade in service, some more common than others. * L416N - Standard variant. * L416R - Export variant. Slightly downgraded equipment. Used by Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. * L416S - Stealthy variant. Less well protected, but can disguise itself on sensors. * L416F - Ambulance variant. Completely unarmed, but contains an assortment of medical equipment. Easily distinguished by a prominent Sirian medical symbol painted on the hull on a white square. * L90 - air defence variant. However, it is extensively modified from the L416 base. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles